Exotic Scales, Pelts, and Hides
by T.A. Saunders ©2014 v1.0 At a Glance Perhaps the oldest means of finding protection, the scales and hides of various creatures of Imarel can convey varying degrees of resilience to damage and in some cases, resistances to certain forms of attack. In some cases, these hides can also offer minor abilities or enhancements to existing abilities. Unless noted otherwise below, all specialty scales and hides must be worked by at least a journeyman leather-worker or better craftsman. The shells of insectoid creatures, or chitin also falls under leather-working as both a means of attaining (skinning the beast in question) and fashioning it into usable armor. Codex of Scales, Pelts and Hides Bashrah Leather: The hide of these impressive beasts from western Tal`Rah has a slight russet tinge to it, making it readily identifiable to the discerning craftsperson. A boromandite skinning knife must be employed to remove this rather tough hide from a Bashrah, otherwise the hide could be ruined. Bashrah leather conveys a -15% overall armor rating,- 10% to Acid attack including Anamalian Blood and Magic Acid, making it a popular choice as armor and a cheaper alternative to Lasher Leather. Borjah Pelt: The great horned bears of Zoda also have a considerably durable pelt. Requiring a master leather-worker with a Kaalcite skinning knife, The borjah pelt is white or rarely black fur with a thick skin underneath that conveys a -30% armor rating and an additional -20% against cold-based attacks, including Xannti Dragon breath. Being that Borjah are only found in Zoda and require a team of skilled hunters to take one down without destroying the pelt, expect the cost of this pelt to be at a premium. Dinosaur Hide: An unusual and rare thing to come by, most Dinosaurs live either in the southern half of the Shalzaar midlands, Southern Shalzaar and have a heavy population on Irys. If the intrepid hunter can find and kill one, their hide makes a very suitable armor, granting a -30% armor value. This sort of leather is both durable and does not require a great deal of skill to skin properly, offering a 50% to resist to being damaged. This hide requires a journeyman leather worker to skin and cure, but boromandite skinning knife, is needed however to actually skin the tough hide. Dragonscale: The classical hide of a dragon requires a grandmaster leather-worker to fashion into anything useful, which includes cloaks, armor and shields. Dragonscale conveys a -40% armor rating on its own, with the additional protection of 85% resistance to its associated color (blue for frost, red for fire, black for entropic energy, prismatic for fire and frost). It should be noted that wearing dragonscale in front of Dragonkin is almost asking for a confrontation. Along with this resistance, Dragonscale offers an additional -30% armor rating versus edged weapons. The scales must be removed with a Vocorium skinning knife. Drakescale: The rumored degenerated cousins of dragons retain a tough hide that can be used for armor if fashioned by a leather-worker of master skill. With a -25% armor rating, Drakescale is a lightweight and sturdy alternative to mail armor. Along with an additional -20% armor rating versus edged weapons, Drakescale smart choice for those who can find and afford it. Drakescale can be found in different colors as well: gold for Sand Drakes, silvery-blue for Tundra Drakes and emerald green for Jungle Drakes. It should be noted that of the three sorts, Jungle Drakes are the most rare and Sand Drakes are the most common. A Kaalcite skinning knife is required to remove these scales. Kavah Pelt: The pelt of a Kavah is, like the Borjah pelt in no way easy to attain but with a trained hunter or two, one can be drawn from the pack and slain. And like the Borjah pelt, Kavah can be found with white pelts or black, though black is a bit more common amongst the Kavah than the Borjah. Conveying a -20% armor rating and a +5% to dodge, the Kavah pelt is popular for cloaks, capes, parkas and boot lining. A master skinner armed with a Kaalcite skinning knife is required to work/remove this pelt effectively. Lasher Leather: A fairly common and exceedingly useful leather, Lasher Leather doesn’t require any special knives to skin or any special means of craft to gain its unusual benefits to sneaky sorts. As a naturally near-black and extremely supple leather, Lasher hide is ideal for crafting armor from but, because only the bull’s hide displays these characteristics and not the cow’s, actually getting the hide is something of a challenge, given how legendarily aggressive the bulls tend to be. This of course drives the cost up for those who cannot make the armor or kill the beast themselves. Lasher leather conveys a -15% to Skulking/Hiding abilities and -12% armor rating. Wyrvern Hide: A favorite amongst the Northlanders, Voraath and Dwarves, Wyvern hide requires at least a journeyman leather-worker and must be skinned with a boromandite skinning knife to make into anything functional. Lightweight, despite being thick and durable, Wyvern hide conveys a -20% armor rating and offers an additional -20% armor rating against edged weapons. Depending on where the wyrvern is from will depend on the color of the leather once its been tanned. Arctic Wyrverns have a blueish-gray tinge to their hide, while Mountain Wyrverns have a more muddy brown color. Category:Game Information Category:Treasures